Late Nite Rendezvous
by Sunkist-chan
Summary: They say that romance is a nocturnal beast. In the Vocaloid house, this is a well-known truth. These fluffy and steamy vignettes explore just what goes on around the house late at night. Encounter #04: Len/Rin. Open to requests.
1. Gakupo & Gumi : Liar, Liar

A soft knock came at the door to Gumi's room but she chose to ignore the unwanted visitor. She already knew who it was; her annoying older brother, no doubt. He'd been hounding her for the last hour, demanding that she turn in for the night. As much as she hated it, he was right. The hour was late and her eyes were heavy with the temptation of slumber.

Still, she had to get this done.

Earlier that day, Gumi had accidentally broken Gakupo's favorite kendo sword, and now she was attempting to glue it back together before her brother noticed it was missing. He practiced with it every morning before the sunrise. If _he_ was the one who broke it a second time, then he would just pass it off as being old and that it was high-time he bought a newer one.

"Gumi," her brother's deep voice echoed from the other side of her door, "you've been cooped up in there all day! Open this door or I'll have to force my way in!"

Squealing, the poor girl moved at a quicker pace. The cheap glue she'd found in the garage wasn't helping any. Each time she tried to reunite the two halves of the wooden sword, the sticky substance would ooze out of the sides or the broken ends wouldn't stay whole at all. Tears sprang from Gumi's eyes as the door jarred and bolted open at last, revealing a very distraught Gakupo.

"What on Earth have you been up to?" he queried, craning his head over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of what she was trying to hide. As he spotted the broken sword and the fretful tears that filled his younger sibling's eyes, he smiled behind her and sighed, "So, that's what you've been up to."

Gumi started with a hiccup, "I-I didn't mean to break it! This morning Miku and I wanted to try it out because you make it look so cool and -"

"Enough." Gakupo interjected, wrapping a blanket around her and embracing her from behind. Nuzzling her neck, he whispered into her ear, "The sword can be replaced, but your health cannot. I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Bunching her into his arms, he carried her over to the bed and tucked her in. His smile remained as he leaned over and kissed her forehead, murmuring, "Good-night, my little trouble-maker..."

When he turned out the lights and left the room, Gumi cradled her head against the pillow and sighed, "If only you knew how much I really loved you, nii-chan..."

* * *

**Sunny's Notes:**

**1 - **The idea for this came from some kind of LJ community. I cannot recall which one, though.

**2 - **Planned pairings are as follows: Gakupo/Gumi, Kaito/Miku, Kiyoteru/Luka, Ted/Teto and Len/Rin. Just a heads up, some may be incest-ish.

**3 - **Reviews make my world go round! :D


	2. Kaito & Miku : My Favorite Flavor

Miku had warned him, several times actually. As wretchedly disgusting as his diet was, he still wouldn't turn himself around. Ice cream and sweets were all he ever saw as edible. When they went to the grocery store, it was all he ever bought. Or rather, it was all he ever begged her to buy for him. And she did end up buying it _every single time_.

"Ugh," Kaito grumbled, his hands clutching at his aching stomach, "I don't get it. I've eaten loads of junk late at night and it's never hurt this much before..."

His teal-haired friend just sighed and wondered why she allowed him to eat another pound of ungodly sugar. She stroked Kaito's fluffy mane, shaking her head and laughing to herself. He was such a child sometimes. His shirt was pulled up, exposing his well-rounded stomach. He was sprawled out across the sofa with his sweaty head resting in her lap.

When she yawned suddenly, Kaito frowned and muttered, "If you're tired then go to bed. I'll be okay."

"Don't be silly. I'm not that sleepy." Miku quickly retorted, her glassy eyes fixed upon his warm visage. Her companion didn't seem convinced though, and reached up to pinch a hunk of her cheek. The reaction was abrupt; all moisture faded from her eyes and sparks flew into her being as she flicked Kaito in the forehead for his little stunt.

"See? You are tired." The glutton replied and rubbed the spot Miku flicked. His grin was enough to send blood rushing into her face, causing her to flip her head to the side to hide her embarrassment. He just chuckled and pressed his face into her abdomen, leeching off of her body heat. Before she could hit him again, she noticed how heavy his own eyes became. It wouldn't be right to deny him a peaceful slumber.

"You're such an idiot." Miku stared down at him and swept his bangs away from his face.

Shifting around her lap, Kaito murmured under his hot breath, "Thanks, Miku."

"F-for what?" The girl inquired and immediately removed her wandering hands from his person. Did he suspect something?

Kaito grabbed one of her stray hands and nuzzled it against his feverish cheek. "You'll always be my favorite flavor..."

"What do you mean, 'favorite flavor?' Kaito," she paused between fist pumps and glanced down at him, "you can't even hear me, can you?"

It was too late for any reprieve. Kaito had already fallen asleep in her lap with one of his arms curled around her leg in a tight embrace, as if she were his stuffed animal or something. Petting his head again, she whispered into the night air,

"You've always been my favorite, too."

* * *

**Sunny's Notes:**

**1 - **Sleepy Kaito is made of win, and when you factor in Miku it's just plain, epic love.

**2 - **Another pairing has been added to the roster, Taito/Neru.

**3 - **I am open to requests.

**4 - **Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far!


	3. Akaito & Mikuo : Crybaby

"Akaito, you rotten bastard," Mikuo called into the darkness of the assailant's bedroom, afraid to enter, "give me that plushie back! Nee-san gave it to me, and you know it's my favorite!"

All that answered him was a low chuckle within the cavernous room ahead, "Why don't you come and get it then, crybaby?"

Tears flickered across the younger boy's line of vision, blurring it entirely. The fear of the unknown had gripped his wavering heart and he refused to entertain the notion; no force in Heaven or Hell could possess him so. Even if the attraction existed, he wouldn't admit to it. Thus was Akaito forced to take matters into his own hands that evening.

"W-well, where are you? Turn the damn lights on..." Mikuo rasped as he crept into the room, groping along the wall for the light switch. With an indignant squeak, the boy tripped over an obstacle and tumbled onto the mattress face first. Blood rushed into his face as he felt the bed reverberate with the soft padding of another body. Akaito now loomed over his intended prey, plushie in hand as he muttered,

"I just wanted a chance to talk to you alone. You can have the fucking rabbit back."

The stuffed animal landed beside Mikuo's head with a gentle thud, and he instinctively brought it back into his arms, clinging to it. Akaito turned him over and leaned over him, curiosity twinkling within his dark eyes.

"I just wanna go back to bed! Leave me alone already!" The teal-haired boy thrashed around in his friend's embrace, sobbing like a frightened child. He beat on the older boy's well-muscled chest, begging, "Please, just lemme go! I don't want this!"

Akaito laughed again, lifting the struggling boy off the mattress and wrapping him in a fluffy blanket, "Oh, but I think you do. You're such a brat, Mikuo; everyone pampers and babies you, so why can't I, too?"

Mikuo's sniffles ground to a halt as he glanced up at the red-headed bully. Just the feeling of Akaito's fingers branded against his bare legs sent tremors throughout his body. He bit his lower lip and quickly turned away from his brazen companion, thankful for the cover of darkness.

"Pft, you still wear these things?" Akaito mocked, pushing Mikuo into the bed and tugging at the little pajama shorts his friend wore. He was referring to the typical underwear hidden beneath, though, "Real men wear boxers, you idiot. I swear to God, you'll never grow up at this rate."

Mikuo grit his teeth, sick of Akaito's harmful banter, and barked, "That's none of your _fucking_ business!"

"Nope, you'll never grow up, but," the older boy murmured into his beloved's ear, "that's just the way I like you."

His younger counterpart's mouth was agape in shock. Their affections were put int the open air, and yet, he felt as if someone were strangling him. Before he could protest, Akaito bent over and sealed the gap in Mikuo's lips with his own. One of his sly, free hands slid down the boy's quivering thigh and crept into the cottony pajama pants he wore. What was worse, poor Mikuo seemed to be enjoying himself.

Akaito whispered in response to his friend's desperate, muffled cries, "I just hope this doesn't make too much of a man out of you."

* * *

**Sunny's Notes:**

**1 - **This was written for hidarichan81. Thank her for the idea/inspiration.

**2 - **My parents constantly monitor my online activity, so it's hard for to get away with writing yaoi and yuri. But I will write it.

**3 - **Mikuo and Akaito are a really cute pairing. Show them some love by reviewing! :)

**4 - **Still open to requests.


	4. Len & Rin : Inseparable

Complete darkness had overwhelmed the Vocaloid house as the storm that raged just outside knocked out a nearby telephone pole, cutting off any power to the surrounding neighborhood. What was worse, it was winter time and the house's toasty interior quickly succumbed to that of the frigid air.

Like most of the other residents, the Kagamine siblings opted to stay put in their own bedroom, snuggling beneath the quilted blankets for extra warmth. Len didn't mind the chilly atmosphere so much, but his sister, Rin, couldn't stand being the slightest bit cold. The intense shadows that now engulfed their room weren't helping any either.

"Why doesn't the electricity come back on already?" she moaned, huddling against her brother. Her teeth chattered as she pulled him closer and buried her face deeper into his bare chest.

Len palmed his forehead and sighed, "Take it easy, sis. I know you're antsy in the dark, but do you have to be so whiny?"

"Shut up," Rin grumbled and held his body closer to her face, "I just don't like the cold, is all."

"Uh-huh..." Her brother replied in a lazy manner, leaning against the headboard of the bed and stroking her quivering form. Quite honestly, he couldn't imagine any other place he'd rather be at that moment. If not for these unfortunate circumstances, he wouldn't have his sister all alone and to himself. Glancing down at her, he realized something and spoke up suddenly, "Those pajamas are really cute, Rin. They're new, right?"

His sibling threw her head away from the comfort of his chest and stared back at him. "Yeah, so what?"

"I know I've said it a million times before," Len answered in a soft voice, coiling his arms around her cold body and drawing her into his lap, "but you're the prettiest sight a guy could ever lay eyes on. I sure am lucky to be your brother."

"And you'll always be a cornball! Lucky me!" Rin laughed and hugged her brother's neck. She knew _exactly_ what her brother was after, and she wasn't about to let him have it so easily.

Len grumbled, "Do you always have to be so mean to me?"

"Until you straighten your act out and just tell me what you want, then yes. I have a right to bully you, then." she whispered into his ear and ruffled his fluffy, sunny hair. Favoring a bold reaction, she even leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"R-rin!" Len exclaimed, clapping a hand over the spot she'd kissed and blushing madly.

His tormentor settled against his chest and giggled, "You're so warm, nii-chan..."

Her brother just dropped his hand and smiled. She would always be the assertive one, and he didn't mind it anymore. So long as he was the one to protect her, it didn't matter who came out on top. He was willing to sacrifice humiliation for the sake of his sister's pride.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on. Even so, Rin refused to budge from her seat, "Can we stay like this for a while? At least, until I fall asleep?"

"Actually," Len added with a wider grin, bending over to rub her nose with his own, "I was hoping we could stay like this all night."

His sister simply nodded and yawned, laying her head to rest against him once more. Such a comforting notion, she mused, that he would always be there for her, regardless of what tried to force them apart. Everyone else in the household usually commented on how ridiculously inseparable they were.

What would you expect from twins?

* * *

**Sunny's Notes:**

**1 - **Writing the Kagamine siblings was fun. They're such an addictive pairing!

**2 - **Requests are still open.

**3 - **A lot of people have put this story on an alert! Thanks!

**4 - **Reviews are always nice ways of letting me know if any of this is being read, also! ^^


End file.
